


The Amethyst Clock

by Rinichey



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Demons, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Vs Vintage, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot Fights, Slight horror undertones, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Temporary Amnesia, Two worlds one family, Will lead to NSFW eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed and the once pristine Earth has now decayed and become a poisonous playground for demons to play. Civilization has been reduced to a mere dome for its survival under the caring guidance of the Kray Foresight. To prevent any poison leaks or demon attacks, Poison Control was established to keep Promepolis safe in this new frightening world. These were always hard facts they lived by.But perhaps he'd been wrong about that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. The Great Galo Thymos

Galo wondered if the sky was always this static.

Were the clouds a little too bright? Did they slowly ebb over the sky like a lazy Sunday drive? Was the sun this tolerable? Brighter? Or unbearable?

He’d never know those answers, not since his forefathers decided to screw the future by polluting their present. Hundreds of years worth of garbage and trash sealed away this great big ball they called Earth for any mortal eyes to see. Ravaged and decayed, their only saviors now were monopolies that had guaranteed them a blissful existence free of burden. A shining utopia for those lucky few born in the now.

Galo grew up knowing he lived in a bubble. They were always reminded of their present with just one look at the sky. Even if the world had gone to hell, he couldn’t get rid of the itch to see what a real sky looked like.

“This truck isn’t going to clean itself!” A shock of icy cold water tore him from his thoughts.

Aina had no ounce of guilt as she settled the plastic bucket down. “Can you keep your day-dreaming for off the clock?”

“We got half of it done already!” Galo shouted back, gesturing to their combined hard labor. The front of their rescue mobile where the artificial light touched gleamed, but the shadowed back was less than pristine.

His eyes drifted back to the sky and the translucent rotating ring that projected the temperature for the rest of the day and any upcoming weather conditions. One hundred percent chance of rain after seven till midnight.

“We won’t get a break till _all_ of it is done.” Remi reminded him as he wiped a heavy sheen of sweat off his forehead. His pits were turning darker by the minute and no amount of persuading him to join the no-shirt club had Remi relenting.

“How're the repairs going?” Varys called from somewhere around the truck.

“Yours is all done! Shouldn’t be more than a few minutes!” Lucia’s disembodied voice shouted back. “Oop wait… nevermind! _Someone_ didn’t tell me they cracked their chainsaw!”

“It’s not cracked!” Galo shouted back only to be distracted at the sneak attack sponge to his cheek. He caught it before it bounced on the ground with Aina gesturing him back over. “Just a little scratch!”

“That ‘little scratch’ almost tore through the core! Sorry, Galo, I’m confiscating your toy until it’s fixed.”

“Not my matoi!”

“Galo!” With bucket thrust in hand, he finally got back to work.

He placed the bucket upon an elevated machine that whirled with mechanical beeps. A vortex of soapy water filled the bucket full as Galo hefted it off. It sloshed at his feet and pooled over when the sponge sank in. A wet slap from the sponge hitting the truck cemented the next hour of their conjoined misery.

“Everything going okay with your girlfriend?” They’d gone through most of the remotely interesting conversation topics by this point and Galo wasn’t going to get to ‘how’s the weather’ lows.

Remi leaned back to wipe the rest of the sweat with the towel around his shoulder. “We’ve been great. Going to celebrate two years next weekend.”

“Better take her out somewhere nice!” Aina piped in, scooting closer into Galo’s territory.

“I could get you reservations to Garden Grove.” Heads turned as Ignis strolled over. The holographic screen over his watch dissipated as he lowered his arm. “My wife and I go every other month for date night.”

The towel fell through his fingers as his body locked up. “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It’s no trouble,” The screen flickered to life as Ignis made a few presses. “An anniversary is very important.”

“Isn’t that the Governor’s favorite restaurant?” Cross-legged on a metal table in the back, Lucia raised her goggles and stopped tinkering with her remote. The robotic arms holding the disassembled staff of his matoi ceased pulling it apart.

“You bet it is!” Galo proudly stated as he rubbed circles over the faded bright red. “He even took me there once for my 16th birthday! The food rocks a little less than my matoi, but that’s still impressive! He even promised to take me for my 23rd birthday this year!”

His gaze turned outward from their small building to the pristine sky-scrapers of Promepolis. Standing at the center, the tallest building, was city hall suspended mid-air with a small sliver of tower keeping it anchored to the ground.

Remi fumbled for his sponge as his smile turned lovely. “Then I might take you up on that offer, Captain.”

His sponge was forgotten atop the truck as Ignis was already asking him questions on dates and times available. He eyed his fully white uniform and Aina’s similar attire then his puffy white pants. ‘PC’ was embroidered on the outer pant legs and another swell of pride kept his mood jolly.

“Be careful, Galo,” He turned back to Lucia. Aside from Captain, whose jacket was bright blue, Lucia was the only one who got to wear what she pleased. Her iconic lab coat somehow went well with her striped leggings, plaid skirt and bikini top. “Keep being friendly with the Governor and you might end up a snack.”

“ _Ew_ , Lucia,” Aina bent to the side, her words mimicking the disgust in her face. Galo didn’t even have time to be flustered. “Governor Foresight is like a dad to Galo!” She then cocked her head up to him. “Unless… you’re into _that_ type of romance.”

“I would never!” He shook his head so hard his arms picked up the slack, spraying soapy water. “Governor Foresight is so much better and cooler and way out of my league!”

“Galo!” He only stopped after he saw how speckled her uniform ended up.

Lucia shrugged. “I mean, sugar daddy life is the way to go if you’re not rich.” The usual note of mischievousness worked its way into her voice. “Guess you’re stuck with me until then.”

“We’re all stuck with you.” Aina slapped her sponge back over the side of the truck.

Turning her back, Lucia fell over the table, head hanging off the edge. Her fingers went back to pulling levers and pressing buttons as the mechanical arms surged and continued their work. “I’m just saying Kray saddled us with him. He’d probably be right on his ass if he hadn’t.”

“I didn’t get ‘saddled’.” Most of the soapy water oozed out of the sponge from leaning his weight. “I’ve always wanted to become part of poison control!”

“Not this again,” Varys muttered.

Galo shot him a look that screamed, ‘oh yeah, this again’. “Ever since Governor Foresight braved the toxic world to save me, I’ve felt it in my burning soul to protect this beautiful utopia we live in! To defend the innocent who can’t stand for themselves! To—!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aina flung a spare towel that slapped his face. “We know the story, Galo. It’s old news.”

He wrestled the towel off as Aina partially sighed. “Saddled or not, I’m glad you’re here with us.” Her cat-like smile added to her cheekiness. “You make it a little less boring around here.”

He’d take the compliment for what it was but still tossed his sponge. It hit her cheek with a shriek. “Thanks, Aina! You make it a little louder here!”

Once the bucket was grasped Galo bolted, Aina’s shouting devolving into laughter. Back into the warm sun, he ran and into the nearly deserted and overly clean street, ready to taunt Aina to try and catch him.

Her smile faded as her eyes turned upward and the bucket splashed over the ground. The earth-shattering crack snapped his head to the sky. Small cracks snaked outward and rippled into massive fractures, splintering into an ugly scar. Black smoke seeped through as the once beautiful sky blared into a shocking red that colored the entire city.

THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH. PLEASE EVACUATE TO THE NEAREST BUILDING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

“Poison!” Aina didn’t have to say it for Galo to sprint back to headquarters.

“Poison Control! Embark!” Ignis’ command solidified how serious the situation was.

Vinny almost fell off the table, nap ruined from the electronic arms whizzing in the air and putting the last of Galo’s matoi back together. Lucia tossed her remote back and Vinny landed on her shoulder in time as she was the first to pile in. The rest were at their lockers, zipping up their uniforms and pulling their scrunched hoodies over their hair. A shimmering bubble locked over their heads once they strapped their air tanks over their backs. Galo caught a glance of his face in the mirror before slamming his locker shut and they all collectively piled into the truck, taking up their respective posts.

The wailing of the siren could still be heard as Galo began pumping himself up hoping it’d be more than just sealing the crack.

“Three entities have been identified!”

“Yes!” His fast fist nearly decked Varys’ jaw.

“You know the drill,” Ignis’ face appeared on Lucia’s massive monitor. “Drive them out and reseal the crack. Under no circumstances are any of you permitted to take the fight outside of Promepolis.”

“Yes, sir!” Their resounding confirmation kept his spirits high. It’d been a slow week and even slower month. He needed this more than any of them.

“Varys, you’re first.” Lucia spun her chair back to fist bump the giant. “Galo, I wasn’t able to repair your chainsaw, so try not to bust it out if you still like using your toy.”

“Gotcha!” With his own fist bump, he could faintly see Lucia’s forming smirk with the bright blue of the monitor.

“Go showboat around.”

Chair jerking, Galo gave a mock salute as the doors slid closed and were encapsulated in his pod. The white-blue safety lights flickered while Galo focused on his breathing. He could hear the air escaping of Varys’ pod and felt another unpleasant jerk as his own was loaded.

Count to seven. One, two, three, four, five, six.

He clenched his teeth and forced the tension out of his body just as the pod violently rattled. It felt like his brain splattered on the bottom of his skull, gravity pounding his body until his pod steamed and finally cracked open like a nut. What was left of the pod snapped and hooked into place, feeling the resistance of his matoi dangling in the wind attached to his forming robotic hand.

Sailing towards the wall of red, he thanked Lucia’s shot as he was in direct line for one of the forming masses of goop and sharp edges. It snarled his direction right as he closed his fist and decked it in its hidden head, sending them both careening down towards the cement. Whipping his arm back, he threw it down as his matoi flashed by with the tendril coiling around the growing torso.

Grasping the metal wire in both hands, Galo threw his entire body in the opposite direction. On his end, it was simply putting all his weight into his levers, hearing the metal groan and comply as the massive demon sailed past him and towards the crimson sky. His matoi detached in time to keep the momentum. A simple press of a button had the front break apart into a large claw that snapped over the wall tiles. Another button pulled the wire taught and another bruising jerk sent him flying upward.

The cord snapped off his hand as he flew the rest of the way, kicking up and spinning as he landed on the dome half crouched. The hard snap of the magnetic sky over his boots easily kept Galo firmly secured. He grasped his matoi and snapped the front shut just as his opponent smashed into the tiles.

“Over here!” He tilted his chin slightly to witness Varys on the defensive. His suit was taking heavy damage as a much smaller and faster squirming abomination delivered blow after blow.

A high hiss of metal bubbling came from the clawed hand that grasped his robotic ankle. The being was finally taking shape, an eyeless being with long horns and whose sickeningly green fangs parted in an unearthly screech.

“Your poisonous ways will not best me!” Matoi aimed right for the head, the pointed top split open and fired an array of colorful blasts. Another ear-piercing scream released its grip and allowed Galo to run towards his companion.

His heroic cries distracted the too slim demon for Varys to land a meaty, several ton punch at its sadistic grin. Galo’s outstretched hand grasped its razor-sharp blade for an arm before it could fall and smashed the creature back into the blazing red warning signs. Glass shattered and the ground blackened as Galo could hear his first opponent right on his back. Hydraulics hissing and vents steaming alongside Varys’ shout were louder than the beast.

He leaped back as the giant yellow hands of Varys’ suit collided with the jagged claws of the beast. Black poison huffed through small vents on the demon’s upper lip with jaws opening coated in viscous saliva.

Gurgling chatters alerted Galo too late of his own nuisance wrapping its long and dangerously bladed legs around his waist and twisting. Electricity danced as his fingers were sliced clean through. He stumbled back as the vile demon only tightened his legs over his waist and brought down both of its blades over his head.

“Galo!” His visor lit up and Aina’s face appeared as he flinched from the surging and crackling wires being cut atop his suit. “We’re ready to close the crack when you are! Do you need backup?”

“Just…peachy!” The screen fizzled for a moment as he tried punching the beast and losing the rest of his hand in the process. “Sorry, Lucia!” He gritted, turning off his visor just as Lucia’s face popped up. With his only hand holding his matoi, he slid his thumb down the side to eject the top of his matoi. It fell above them and a long thin sheet of metal took its place, roaring to life with dances of electricity.

The end was thrust into the back of the beast with seizure-inducing sparks blinding his sight. A powerful blast annihilated his only other hand and tore both his feet off the wall. The creature screeched as they tumbled down to the surface as Galo as still in the radius to be pulled back to the wall and snapped back in.

Galo held what was left of his left arm towards the creature and smacked the giant red button. A kaleidoscope of colors flew through the air, snagged the creature, and pulled it taut into a tight net. It hissed and screeched and Galo’s response was to smack it onto the ground again. “Not so tough now, huh? There will be no casualties today or ever!”

“All done, rookie?” Varys was hiking up the still reddened sky with their second intruder thrashing and screaming inside his own net. “If you’d gone any slower I would have had to jump in.”

“I’d like to see you fight a Swiss-army knife with no hands!” He nudged both his arms to prove his point.

The visor automatically turned back on. “There’s no stopping you, huh?” Lucia’s exhale came in loud and clear, followed by Vinny in the corner nodding solemnly. “It’ll take days to fix that.”

“Hey, it worked, though!” Dragging his catch roughly, they trekked higher up into the sky with hurried steps. The longer they took the more poison would leak in. “Besides, think of it as in-field research! Maybe if you made it bigger—!”

“Focus,” Ignis’ face popped up beside Lucia’s. “The crack is still open. You can discuss sizes later.”

“Captain, I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth.” Galo turned off communication at Lucia’s lewd remark. The blood pressure to his head was pushing his limits.

“Almost done, guys!” Aina and Remi waited near the crack in their own robotic suits and large paintbrushes equipped. All of the smaller cracks had been filled in, leaving the large gaping line of sickness and death.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Varys mentioned as he tossed his net loose, sending the giant hulking demon flying. Galo unfurled his net and let his demon fly out and call it a night just as he remembered Lucia’s report.

Like a black missile, Aina’s wrist was snatched and yanked. Her screams echoed off and through the crack as her paintbrush ascended to Promepolis.

“Aina!” Their cries were one but Varys was already getting a head start.

“Don’t!” Remi extended a hand but could do nothing when he leaped through his volition.

“I’m coming!”

The dawning horror that dropped his stomach was only matched by Remi’s terrified expression. His legs were moving before he knew what he was doing, sending Remi back as that slim, clawed hand shot out in his direction. He veered to the right, missing its claws by a fraction and wrapped the rest of his net over its wrist.

With a firm snap, he pulled half of the demon through, seething. “Bring back my friends!”

“Be careful!” He heard Lucia cry through his speakers. The rest of her warning or advice was lost at the forming twisting grin of his third opponent.

It had no visible eyes, its teeth ghostly white with three horns that were angled like a demonic crown. It growled low and dangerously and all but stopped as soon as it had. He knew they were staring directly at each other.

Then his chest lurched as the demon completely combusted into a frenzied rage of uncontrollable fires. An unholy, almost sorrowful scream distracted Galo enough that the demon lunged over him. Metal shattered as his right arm was torn and shredded, the net snapped as his other arm was reduced to the same state. His hands fumbled for his saving grace, pistol slotted between his glass visor and the open space of his torso. A powerful blast of color knocked into Galo’s chest and the wind out of his lungs. But the inferno blazed beyond the settling dust, nails ripping the rest of his armor in two. The screams wouldn’t cease and soon Galo was joining in sheer fright.

His team’s tiny, electronic voices were discarded with the falling shrapnel. He’d been successfully unwrapped like a candy bar and snatched; the demon his only lifeline from smashing into the ground and losing his utopia for good. “Let me go!”

The demon drew him close as if to examine him further and opened its mouth to let out a low whine. Had Galo not known any better, it almost sounded like it was the one in pain.

Turning towards the black smoke, it climbed back towards the massive crack as Galo continued to cry and wiggle his body. Then the demon surged and he heard Remi shout something. “Remi, no!”

With a loud _thwack_ , he felt his body go airborne and sail through the splinter in his world out into the abyss. The blaring reds morphed into dark pale greens and black. “Grab him!”

An unfamiliar shout cried but nothing of the sort happened. His mind spun and his stomach was ready to unload his lunch when he smacked and melted into the coldest of liquids. He caught a faint whiff of burning flesh and then nothing.

* * *

He didn’t know where his feet took him, only that it was important. The sun’s bright rays made the grassy field shine in the morning dew. A long line of deep blue water waited on the other side of a tall tree where a slender figure waited.

A book nestled over his lap; the figure’s honeyed gaze melted his heart and made him run faster. He wasn’t able to reach his height, kneeling by his side as his lips moved but no words came out.

The figure, a young man, laughed and mutely spoke, pointing down to scribbles. His kneel changed to spreading his legs over the grass and bopping his small bare feet together. He tried to burn the features of the man into his memory but it was hard when the features constantly blurred.

A darker shadow overcast them and the man’s smile vanished. A rough hand snatched the back of his shirt. The young man’s book fell to the grass as he extended a hand to him, he does the same.

As their fingertips touched the world shattered into bright cracks that filled with darkness. He didn’t exist, only simply feeling frozen.

A bright burst of amethyst and emerald crackles replaced the icy abyss and he thought he heard his name being shouted. Old chimes of a clock echoed when the fire receded as his hearing was lost again. But he settled not into cold but familiar warmth.

* * *

The gentlest of creaks he heard first. Then another in timed succession, lulling him into a comforting consciousness. His fingertips twitched as his eyes cracked open, failed, then tried again.

Had the sunlight always been this harsh?

“Oh!” A young voice startled somewhere in the room.

As his eyes focused outward he saw the polished wooden walls and plank floor. Whatever he lied on was soft in many spots but just as hard and lumpy in others. Someone was standing at the door with the same voice calling out. “He’s awake!”

The woman turned with a face he didn’t recognize. Soft eyes, soft pink hair, framed by soft, rounded lenses. A shawl was drawn over her plain dress as she stepped over to him. “How are you feeling?”

She took something off his head that left his forehead cold and wet. Water sloshed and dripped as the now warm item was reapplied. The aches were apparent to him, faintly smiling. “Little sore. Thank you, though.”

“There he is!” Two new faces appeared through the wooden doorway. While one had dripping dark purple hair and the other a fierce mixture of brown and red, both seemed equally delighted to see him.

“This one’s a trooper, I tell you! I didn’t think he’d make it!”

“That’s the miracle of our esteemed Doctor at work.”

The woman’s cheeks turned pink as she stood back up to address the two incoming men. Their clothes were as plain as hers; rustic and simplistic. The only difference between the two men was the spiky-haired one wore a long and large vest and a large sash around his pants, while the purple-haired one was missing his sleeves and had a large straw hat to match the straw between his teeth.

“He seems to be doing perfectly fine. No broken bones as far as I can tell.” She eyed back with a funny smile. “You gave us quite a scare.”

Her words were lost on him. But he had little time to figure them out when a third figure showed up at the doorway.

From the way he panted he had clearly run over. His pink eyes glimmered even without the light shining on them and he didn’t know if the man was going to fall to his knees in relief or start crying. The emotion tore into his chest and left his throat feeling constricted as some part inside of him flickered.

Just seeing him brought clarity and a mute joy that settled lovely in his features. “Thank goodness you’re awake.”

He simply smiled back as the man came closer to his bedside. The woman offered a chair but the man kneeled by his side and took his hand. The little touches spread like fire up his arm. “Can you tell me your name?”

His voice was gentle like a swaying breeze that brightened his smile. “Galo Thymos.” There was a clear indication that this man knew him, which made it all the more awkward as his smile turned funny. “What’s yours?”

The man cupped his other hand under his. “Lio. Lio Fotia.”

Lio, what a charming name. He only realized he said that aloud when Lio chuckled. “Why thank you.”

The woman took residency in the seat as the other two men leaned on the walls, content to just stay nearby. “Do you remember anything?” Lio asked with some hope creeping into his voice.

It should have been a tough question; it wasn’t exactly specific. But one quick peek into his mind settled a grave disturbance. He sat up little more, his other hand trailing down his cheek. “I… don’t.”

His eyes sought Lio’s. “I don’t remember anything.”

Dark streaks caught the corner of his eye. His left arm was covered in curling, fiery scars that bled over his torso and ended in a blaze over his heart that he had no memory of ever obtaining. He was the only shirtless man in the room and took a quick peek under the ratty sheet to his own plain pants.

It should have alarmed him greatly, only having a name and nothing else to his identity. But be it the peaceful afternoon sun or just the company he was in, he didn’t feel so panicked.

The woman’s expression was the only one of pity. Both the men near the door seemed spooked by his answer, but Lio appeared the most hurt. He looked like Galo had personally taken a dagger and stabbed it between his shoulder blades. “I see.”

Those comforting hands slipped away and his hand reached to Lio to have them back but stayed over the bed. His attire was sharper than the rest, with a tight vest and black gloves made of finer material. “You should rest for now. Meis will be showing you around tomorrow. I’m sure with enough time you’ll come to remember more of your past.”

A short tug over each glove, Lio gave a small nod. “When we meet again, Galo.”

Galo’s hand extended but by then Lio had slipped by the doorframe. He sat a little higher and the wet rag over his head splat over his lap.

“Rest,” The woman pushed lightly on his chest but he easily resisted.

“Hey, don’t,” The spiky-hair man warned as Galo’s first step was his last. His leg buckled and he hit the hard ground nose-first.

“Aw jeez.”

His chin tapped his neck as he recoiled with more than just groans. Uncaring hands tugged and pulled him up but his legs couldn’t support any of his weight. His breathing quickened. “W-Why can’t I walk?”

“Probably because your body is telling you to rest.” Spiky-hair man chastised him for. “Seriously, just take it slow.”

“Please,” He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for. Just that the bed wasn’t it.

The long-haired man eyed his partner. “I think he deserves something good.”

“This is gonna throw out my back.” Suspended with his arms over their backs, Galo took feather-light steps as the other two pulled his weight over to the open door.

The sound of chickens gossiping framed the rest of the world Galo lived in. Lush trees, soft grass between his toes, a friendly dirt road, and a field between the small house and to an establishment of petite wooden and stone buildings with faint trails of smoke wafting up from chimneys.

“Welcome to Unbrigette.” The long-haired man spoke.

Galo blinked, then stared up at the baby blue sky. The sun was blinding to look at but the heat over his cheek and arms felt like he’d been reborn. The air was fresh and crisp and the clouds naturally rolled on by without thought to his confusing existence.


	2. The Other Side

Galo’s burning soul hardly burned when sentenced to bed rest. The woman—Heris, as he’d learned—saw to it that all his essential needs were taken care of. His rag was changed, meals provided, that was just mashed oats with a dollop of heaven that was cherry jam, and helped to the loo, as Heris always embarrassingly admitted. The rest of his time was spent drifting in and out of dreamless sleep, always waking up feeling more lost than the last.

They didn’t talk much, but when he stuck to questions Heris could answer the dialogue was easier. He’d been found late last night washed ashore on the riverbank by Gueira and Meis. They took him straight away to her and she’d been taking care of him since. Unbrigette was a rather large town with no governing duke or noble, something Heris stressed was highly unusual. The nearest kingdom, Dorslemeyer, was a four day trip by horse and occasionally they would have travelers that stayed the night on their journey there. Their primary livelihood was fishing, thanks to the river, but their cherry jam was also known throughout the kingdom.

With every big name Heris dropped she’d watch him carefully as if waiting for that ‘aha’ moment to spark. But such odd names didn’t speak to him, it only dredged up more questions.

Eventually, from the context clues Heris had been given, she surmised he must have come from the northern village of Surmia, as the river cut close to their settlement. Surmia… it was the most logical sounding answer.

“We can write them a letter,” Heris provided a rough sheet of paper and a quill while her palm balanced the ink jar. “Ask them if they’re missing someone. If they are, you can be on your way back home.”

With a wooden slab placed on his lap, she set everything down and nestled the quill between his open fingers. A sad stare of the feathered tool down to the black water answered enough. “Can you write?”

“What?” Heris’ pitifully brazen look cemented his results.

She took everything back with a tired sigh. “Forgive me, I just assumed. I can write it for you, but you’ll need to help me spell your name.”

“It’s Galo.”

Her stare turned miserable. “So G-A-L-L-O-W?”

The syllables were lost on him. “No, it’s Galo. Galo Thymos!” Even his bright smile didn’t elevate her mood.

“I’ll just… figure it out. Thank you.”

That was the only vivid conversation they had that day. When Galo awoke the next morning it was to a large water jug set too roughly on the counter.

“Sorry,” A clay cup of water was only given after Heris had sat him up. He held the cup with both hands, expecting to finish it all but the sudden rectangle of paper given next confused him. “What’s this?”

“Just give it to Meis when you see him. He’ll know what to do with it.” She set it on the edge of the nightstand. “There’s also something I want you to do for me.”

Scooting out of the chair, Heris moved over to the odd triangular sticks that seemed to appear when he’d awoke. She held them out and then put them under her arms. “I’ve been working on something new for patients that have trouble walking. It’s like a cane! You can put them under your arms and grip these,” She grasped the wooden rods inside the triangle. “To keep yourself balanced. I want you to try them today and tell me how they feel. When you don’t need them anymore, can you please bring them back?”

Galo eyed them curiously as he sipped the rest of his water. “Aren’t those crutches?”

“What?” They were pulled out and held off to the side. “I hadn’t named them yet, but crutches… that’s not bad.” She thought with an expression that looked like she was tasting the word in her mouth. “Yeah, not bad at all! We’ll call them that.”

They looked a little odd from what his memory remembered but chalked it up to just a different town. After a quick breakfast and Heris helping to secure the crutches, he hobbled his way over to the doorframe.

Heris got the door for him as he stepped back out into the sunlight. It was harsher in the morning hour, holding a hand up to keep it out of his eyes. But the fresh air was addicting, taking another deep inhale and reveled in the breeze swaying through his hair.

“Here’s your letter.” Heris stepped to his side and pinched the letter between his fingers. “Meis was going to come for you soon. Do you want to wait?”

The dirt trail down to the town was easy enough to spot and follow. “Nah, I’ve been laying enough.”

“Then you’ll be going that way.” Her finger swayed in the opposite direction towards a fork with a wooden sign in between. “Just head down and take a right. He’s almost always at the farm. And ask him for some clothes.”

From his bare toes to his uncovered chest he looked like he’d lost one too many games of strip poker. “People might stare.”

Galo didn’t feel uncomfortable, almost natural, but when he eyed back to Heris’ peeping stare and darkening blush he understood the reason. “Right. Well, thanks for everything, Doc!” He nearly bolted when he remembered his manners. “How much do I owe you?”

Her befuddled confusion soon melted into soft sympathy. “It’s no trouble! You testing my crutches are enough! So we’ll call it even.”

Just as she said that she retreated back inside and brought back a small wicker basket. “Buuut, if you’d be so kind, I’d like a few eggs. You can hand it back when you go to town.” Galo didn’t know where he’d get eggs, still taking the basket as Heris loosely grasped the door. “I’ll be watching you go, just holler if you need help.”

The door silently closed as an equally quiet but oh so vivid world awaited Galo. Inhaling the fresh forest air, he managed his way towards the beaten trail. The small pebbles mixed with pointed rocks sang an orchestra of hisses and pain and eventually, he waddled his way back to the soft grass. He never remembered his feet being this delicate. What happened to the carefree days of running around in the street on summer break?

It was a long and tiresome trek down the road, but the faint chirping of birds and rustle of tall grass occupied his thoughts. Something had to remind him of what he’d been up to this entire time. Did he have family or friends searching for him right now? What about a spouse or even kids? Galo stopped that thought process immediately, it was too hard to swallow.

The crutches Heris invented, though a little small for his height, managed to maneuver him up a small hill and overlook a massive farm of wooden fences and grazing cows. The faded red of the barn’s doors were tightly shut but the insistent squawking and crowing of hens and roosters led Galo through the open arch and onto private property. A slender man was hunched over and backing out of the henhouse with a basket full of eggs. “Alright, settle down! You won’t even miss them.” It was joined by another large basket.

As the man stood proper and turned to face Galo he remembered him as long-haired man. So this was Meis.

“You couldn’t even wait, huh? That’s fine; I’m an early riser too.” Meis tipped his straw hat as a friendly gesture before swooping down to clutch all three baskets. His eyes caught his crutches. “What you got there? Did you rip some branches off?”

Galo’s mood soured. “Heris worked really hard on these.” His legs could handle more weight than yesterday as he placed some of it back onto his feet to raise the crutch in a sad point.

“She ripped them off?” Upon closer inspection, Meis ran his hand down the side. “She’s getting better at polishing. Built that chair in her home.” He rounded Galo with a light step but didn’t seem interested beyond the initial first impression. “Hobble yourself over to the front and I’ll meet you there.”

“It’s not a hobble!” Galo protested as Meis eyed back with a cheeky smile. “More like… a manly-limp!”

“You still gotta ‘manly-limp’ your way over.”

Still, Meis didn’t completely ditch him as he inspected the awkwardly held basket and paper. The items were taken before Galo could explain. Meis gave the small basket an eyeful and then opened the letter. “…Ah, a missing letter to Surmia. You think you’re from there?”

“It’s where Heris thinks.”

“Hmph,” A knowing smile vanished as Meis settled it back into his basket. “Well, you two can try. And I see she’s making you her errand boy. Figures I’m stuck with compensating.” For a man so thin he held the massive wicker baskets filled to the brim with eggs without breaking a sweat. “She need anything else?”

Galo couldn’t answer when Meis cut him off. “Actually, you’re going to need clothes. If you didn’t Gueira would be right there with you.” It ended in a smooth chuckle. “Come on then.”

They both took their sweet time moseying over to the small wooden cottage between the coops and the fields. Each and every step Galo felt an ounce of strength return, properly able to keep up with Meis all the way into his house.

The inside was just as simple as Heris’ but Meis’ table was littered with papers of hastily scribbled symbols. He limped his way over and fingered over the rough drawings. None of it was legible as his fingers brushed through his wild hair with a huff. There was a word for this.

“Seems we’ll need to shop clothes as well.” Meis returned over with Heris’ basket now holding a neat pile of eggs. “You get to be shirtless for a little longer, wild child.”

Eyeing down the papers, Meis suddenly brushed them aside into a stack. “Don’t mind those.”

“What’s on them?” Galo pointed despite it being obvious Meis didn’t want to talk about them. “The drawings.”

“Drawings?” They shared an equally dumb stare. “You can’t read?”

The word sounded familiar but too far gone to completely understand what he meant. “Ah, you know, that makes sense.” A calloused hand rested over his shoulder. “But no worries; Lio can teach you! He’s even got a word for dumb people but it’s hard to say. It took Gueira a couple years to read proper sentences, so don’t feel bad.”

Both a light and heavy name, Galo could still see his relieved gaze and cold goodbye. “Where is he?”

“He’s probably in the library.” Clutching the eggs, Meis started for the door. “We can drop in later.”

It was a dangling carrot that Galo walked after. A small nick in his lower back from hunching had him eye the crutches yet again. This was too much.

Meis turned back when he heard wood clatter and to the ground and an egg leaped out as he raised his arms. “S-Steady!”

His legs trembled like a pile of feathers ready to submit to any force of nature. Arms up to his shoulders, Galo dared to take a step, knee almost buckling while his fingers tightened. “Work with me…”

He took a shallow breath as if any inkling of weight would send him down and took another step. It was less shaky than the last, taking another quivering step. Then a rattling one, a shaking stomp. His arms lowered as the muscles awoke and kept him balanced, limping but on his own terms.

Meis watched on with a mute shock. “You stubborn calf. You don’t know when to quit, do you?”

He wouldn’t forget Heris’ kindness, falling to one knee when he tried to crouch. With crutches thrown over his head, he proudly stood back up and feebly walked over in a pathetic stride that didn’t match his prideful posture. “The Great Galo Thymos powers through anything!”

Meis was laughing when the Great Galo Thymos lost to an incline and gravity, but crawling wasn’t beneath him. They’d made their way over the hill and past Heris’ house. The young woman sat in a rocking chair with a board in one hand and a sharp knife in the other as the end was misshapen into some sort of rod.

She humbly smiled, set down her knife and held out her hand as Meis grumbled and set the basket in it. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“Next time extend that hand to Gueira.”

“Here’s your crutches back, Doc!” Galo settled them by the wall as Heris eyed them incredulously.

“You’re already better?”

“He’s just faking it.” Meis stole one and thrust it over Galo’s chest. “Don’t get cocky.”

“But I don’t need it!”

“It’s fine, dear.” Heris waved them off. She was already standing up with a crutch under one arm and her board under the other. “Just bring it back when you’re done.”

A little disgruntled, Galo kept the crutch and shuffled it back under his arm. His legs thanked him for some of the weight taken off as they journeyed down into the town.

The pristine silence was replaced by the bustling of townsfolk waking up to get to work. The faint and sharp clanking of metal rhythmically took base to accentuate morning conversations, shouts for orders, and the patter of multiple shoes.

“Morning ma’ams!” Meis was already on damage control the moment they walked in. Ladies gasped and men didn’t seem too pleased with his state of affair. “Pleasant day for a stroll!”

The urge to bow his head and pretend he didn’t exist lingered, but he kept his head high despite the burning of his ears. His first impression wouldn’t be of shame. Down the small street, they soon exited onto a wide-open square of shops and little houses. Standing in the middle was a massive cherry tree with dyed paper cut into funny shapes and strewn across the branches.

“This is the town square,” Meis confirmed as a woman wearing a bonnet towing a cow passed by. “Everyone helps everyone around here, so it’s always lively from sunrise to sunset. People come to market to buy, to sell or just chat.”

“Meis!” He flinched horribly as they turned to an elderly woman waving a wooden spoon outside her house. “Where’s my cow, boy? I’ll starve before the spring festival arrives!”

“Give me two fortnights and you’ll last till winter!” A simple brush down of his hand didn’t deter the woman.

“You got one fortnight! Been waiting long enough!”

Galo wasn’t going to get himself involved in a civil dispute he didn’t understand. He knew well enough to save his poking nose for after the first day. Besides, there was a savory smell to the air that called to him. It led him a few houses down to an open stall with bountiful baskets of bread just waiting to be plucked. His stomach rumbled and mouth watered when he eyed a still steaming mound of crackling bread. He patted his pockets and rummaged through each yet found nothing and didn’t know what he’d been expecting to find.

“I see you eyeing that,” A deep voice pulled him up, up to properly eye the giant behind the wooden cart. Galo liked to think he was big, but this man looked like he could easily hold him up in one arm. The clothes he wore were almost too tight for his bulging muscle as he delicately grasped a loaf of bread and dispensed it to a smaller pile. “Just pulled it from the oven.”

Somehow, Galo felt a friendly aura come off this man. “Did you make all these?”

A proud twinkle adorned the baker’s eye. “Yup! Was up before the crack of dawn kneading dough. It’s my third attempt but I think they came out slamming.”

He picked up a loaf and Galo nearly whined at the euphoric crackles when he tore it in two. A bit of steam rolled off the setting dough as he was handed half. “Here, try it.”

Galo took the piece eagerly and stuffed his face into the pillow-soft insides. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as he stuffed more than his mouth could fit. “D-Dhish…soh gewwwd!!”

The baker laughed as he devoured the bread as fast as he could, taking too large of swallows to indulge in more. “That takes a load off my chest. But I guess you already have all of yours taken off.”

He bit into the bread as if it was an apple, ripping off a long chunk. “Don’t worry about compensating, either. It’s on me for being my taste tester.”

The last of the bread and crumbs were suckled off his fingers, the curling heat warming Galo’s stomach. “Just leave it to me if you ever need more food tasted!”

“I might,” The baker chuckled as he sat down on the tiniest stool. “Names Varys Truss; apprentice baker.”

No hand was offered but Galo didn’t need it, pointing to himself triumphantly. “Galo Thymos! The world’s greatest—!”

The last part eluded him as much as his fading smile. “Greatest… well, greatest taste tester, for now!”

“Hah, good luck with that.” He leaned back to relax in the shade. “That’s a sweet tattoo, by the way. Who gave it to you?”

Galo checked his right arm before his left, getting a better look at it in the sunlight. “No clue, but I’ll remember sometime.”

“Morning, Varys.” Meis had soon caught up, seeming more frazzled than when Galo had left him. He settled half a dozen eggs into a small bowl next to the bread and took two loaves.

“Have you met this jester?” Varys stood back up to carefully take all the eggs and turn his back to place them elsewhere. “He ate half my bread without breathing! Thought he’d choke.”

“This one’s mine.” Meis, who was about to hand off the bread to Galo, kept it nestled under his arm. “We found him near the river last night. Mind giving him a hand time to time?”

“No kidding,” Varys eyed him with a certain clarity Galo couldn’t read. “Well, if he’s a hard worker he’s welcome to pound dough if he can get up early enough.”

“You questioning my burning soul?” His arm hit into his crutch as he tried to cross his arms and down he went. With help from Varys, he was back on his feet as Meis restarted their tour. There were many people to meet and greet after Meis haggled with the local seamstress for a discount on a shirt. The shoe-maker was even harder to convince, with Meis only having a couple of eggs left in his basket in exchange for proper shoes and a fitting shirt.

“You’re working this back.” Meis sighed.

Galo paid less interest as he was more focused on a woman bartering with some cloth she had with a woman who had a wooden case filled with tools. “Do you guys not use currency?”

Meis slowed, a little astonished. “What… like gold?” It ended with a funny smile that turned into a snicker. “As if we’d ever see that in our lives. Besides, gold doesn’t clothe me and I can’t eat it. Can’t water my crops or pet my chickens.” He eyed the square fondly. “We all got our talents; why not trade them and gain something we can’t do in return?”

It hadn’t crossed his mind, seeing more significance in the last two eggs in Meis’ basket. They left the noisy square, down another quieter road that led them out towards the river. Further up the bank were stalls prepared with fresh fish and several boats out with nets casts overboard. Meis got his attention with a finger over to a lone building further down.

It stood all alone with a path that was being eaten away by grass. A few cherry trees scattered the untouched land. A small circular window hung above the dark wooden doors with windows on either side. “This here is the library. Not many come here, but Lio’s been working hard trying to educate the town.”

Upon closer inspection, the wooden handles had a wooden plank with more scribbles on a rope. There was also another sign with a well carved out lock. Meis frowned. “Guess the boss is out today.”

Galo’s mood dampened. “When will he be back?”

“Dunno,” Meis lifted his hat to scratch his hair. “He sort of does whatever he wants. Very few are literate, and those who are usually work sunrise to sunset.” Galo eyed the windows again and the heavy drapery of cobwebs. “Shame, it’s a nice place.”

As he moved closer to inspect, Meis was calling his name. A peek was all he wanted, catching a glimpse of a wooden shelf with books of different colors and sizes. The caking of dust atop didn’t feel right and soon after he went willingly.

Aside from meeting a few other key locations, Galo’s tour had officially ended. They went back to Meis’ farm where he helped feed the chickens until he was called in for lunch. It was a meager meal of bread with butter and cheese Meis had been experimenting with. Funky, very sharp but agreeable. A few more eggs were sacrificed and served up bare; missing something that Galo couldn’t place on his tongue.

After lunch was more farm work; learning how to hoe the dirt as Meis followed one step close with seeds in hand. He learned a lot about the farm; how it’d run in Meis’ family for 30 years with him being the second generation to inherit it. He learned every single name of every chicken and cow, pigs included, and the specialty crops. He was told wonders of the festivals Unbrigette held for every season, the bountiful harvest and celebratory dancing and singing. Something to behold, as Galo was told, and he hoped he’d stick around long enough to witness one.

As the night drew in and the oil lamp was lit, Galo was taken back into town for one final surprise. It was close to the square, down a lesser street that ended by a very small and cozy home. “Here we are.”

“Another person?” Galo asked as Meis procured something that glinted in the light of the flames.

“Nah, something better.” Approaching the door, it was easily unlocked and swung open. The last vestiges of sunlight streamed through the windows. It was a two-room house with a wooden bed near one of the windows and a small table with two wooden chairs and a pot of flowers on the other side. A petite fireplace with a hanging metal pot rested on the right side of the wall.

“Welcome to your new home.” Meis breathed, stepping aside to let Galo explore.

It punched him in the chest, bewildered as Meis simply nodded. He ventured in and over to his new bed, pressing down with both hands. The feathered bed could only brace enough of the wooden frame. “This… this is really amazing!”

He turned back as the growing giddiness refused to be quiet. “This is so nice of you! I can’t believe this!”

“It’s not a problem,” Meis threw a hand down. “Lio insisted—” It caught both off guard as Meis sheepishly smiled. “Drat, was not supposed to mention that.”

The same light-hearted hope and crashing anxiety clashed again. “Lio built this? For me?”

“Gods, can you imagine?” The idea seemed funny to Meis as he shook his head. “It’s been abandoned for a while and Lio thought it could be finally put to use. He’s just nice like that. He likes to keep a record of everyone who shows up like you in town and give them accommodations.”

Galo felt a needle prick over his heart. “So this happens a lot?”

“Not a lot,” Meis said with some grit. “You’re not the only one who finds themselves in a spot of bad luck.”

It was hard to discredit when he was the prime example. Meis turned halfway, body language closed off. “Anyway, Unbrigette is all about working for your meals. If you want to try your hand at selling, best of luck, but there’s always work to be done. I’ll come check on you tomorrow.”

The clothed bag Meis also brought was given over to Galo. “Here, for doing a good job.”

Galo took the cloth as he thought back to watching him stuff it with a few loafs of bread, some cheese, and cured jerky. He wouldn’t ask what would happen if he ate it all, fully knowing the answer by now. “You have a good night, Meis.”

“Same,” Key trading hands, Meis bid a farewell, hesitated, set the oil lamp onto the nightstand, and slinked back out into the dimming light.

Since the first time waking up in this strange town, Galo was truly alone. He set the clothed bag of goodies down and picked up the oil lamp. Something about the flames seemed off. He pictured fires with bright oranges melting into heated yellows and raging reds. The blue flickering flame hiding away in glass contrasted his information.

Things were a jumble, as if trying to pick up the pieces to a particular vase amongst the pieces of five other ones. Lio still wouldn’t leave his mind, his cold delivery sending him chills.

Settling his crutch on the side of his bed, he opened the small glass case to the flickering flame. The faintest of temptations told him to touch it, index finger held out but soon put away.

He raised the ocean embers to his lips and called it a night.


	3. The Little Things

“A mat toy… what?”

“ _Matoi_ Tech! You gotta say it right.” Galo emphasized by pulling back his dough-laden fingers to hold them as far open as possible. “It was big and flashy and it made me fly!”

His vision had acclimated by now to the roaring fire in the large darkened room. They wouldn’t need to feed it for a little while, instead tending to the multitudes of resting dough on the sidelines.

Varys was checking over Galo’s work and giving the loaf babies any kneading if he deemed it unacceptable, which was far less on his fourth day. “Sounds like a sorcerer’s staff.”

“No way, that’s lame.” His burning soul shrunk as he groaned. “I wasn’t some run-of-the-mill wizard. I was a cool sleek… thing!”

Varys just gave him the same off stare like Meis and Heris had whenever he tried to tell them about his dream. It was the craziest sensation that first night at his new home; he was soaring through the skies with his one and only matoi tech. He didn’t know _what_ a matoi tech was; just that it was his and it set his flaming soul afire.

“It’s a good thing you’re remembering all this nonsense. Who cares about where you’re from if you got your toys.” One particular dough was picked up as Varys slammed it back down and tucked and folded the edges.

“This is important!” Galo pressed his hands down and the dough squished through his fingers.

“Don’t abuse the dough!” Varys’ sharp tone drew his fingers back. They had been collecting bits and scraps from every ball. His fingers were completely raw underneath it all as he wiped them off on his damp washcloth.

He grew distracted trying to correct his error, tucking the dough nice and taut underneath itself. “No letters from Surmia?”

“Nah,” The now-respected dough was settled along with the rest. Varys was flouring up his wooden paddle as he plopped two loaves on and shoved them deep into the back of the flames. It wasn’t eating at him as much as most people might’ve assumed. If he was, he’d have his answer; and if he wasn’t, well, the situation he was in wasn’t so bad.

Varys hummed as Galo settled the last mound of dough. “All done!”

“You’re getting quicker.” Varys turned away from the oven to check on his work while Galo nursed his fingers over the cloth. They were bright red and throbbing and hadn’t fully healed from yesterday’s batch. “Not bad, rookie.”

The nickname fired off in Galo’s mind as Varys suddenly turned to give him a wide-eyed stare. It felt natural like Varys was supposed to say that. Galo was the first to speak. “Rookie? I’m no rookie! My dough is perfect!”

“I said not bad, not great job.” Varys sternly replied, going so far as to punch his shoulder when he dashed up and gestured over. “Your fingers are redder than the sun, go sit.”

It was fine if Galo lost this round; he wasn’t expecting to be the Great Baker of Unbrigette. He’d leave that title to Varys as he swiftly jabbed the paddle back into the flames and took the steaming baked loaves of bread out to cool. It was a rhythm Galo could only watch and admire, melodic in savory goods. It gave him time to clock in a quick nap from waking up so early, woken only by Varys’ tough nudge. “Breakfast.”

He snorted, lifted his head and shook it to the few sliced pieces nestled on a plate with a glass jar of cherry jam. Varys took the prepared slice and ate a fourth in one bite. Galo had been addicted to their homemade jams since he tasted it on his second day, smearing a good glob over his piece. “Miss Strussle makes the best jam.” The sweet bite burst with delicious fruit and energy; never mushy with good chunks of cherry still left.

“You know, I’m gonna be honest about something,” Galo withdrew from taking a second bite, the jam still staining his upper lip. The slice was gone as Varys suckled his fingers clean. “When Meis told me they found you in the river, my heart jumped into my throat as if I could have ended up like you.”

“Like me?” Galo set his piece down entirely.

A long sigh followed. “Couple of days before you showed your face in town… I had an accident. I was attacked by a bear deep in the forest they say.” He grabbed another slice and heavily jammed it. “My head felt stuffed full of clouds. I couldn’t remember anything past my teenage years, nearly broke down in Miss Ardebit’s house.”

He stuffed another slice in his mouth and chewed. Galo let him take his time as he treated himself to another bite. “But when I came into town, things just pieced themselves together. I can’t imagine what it’d be like if I lost everything.”

The swallow was audible as Galo finished off his piece. It settled heavier than the other. “I’m not trying to think too hard on it. It’ll come back. But man, we should find that bear and give it a piece of our mind.” He tried pumping a loose fist. “I’m sure we can beat it together.”

That got a good laugh out of Varys. “You know, Galo, there’s something about you that speaks to me.” He gave the last sliced bread over, scrapping the bottom of the jam jar to pour the last half in a jammy mountain. “If we get stuck fighting some bear, I’ve got your back.”

“Great, then let’s go pick us a fight!” Galo’s fist tightened but loosened to take the overflowing piece. The jester only poured it to one side, harrumphing and folding the bread in half.

One bite spilled a good chunk onto his lap, jam sullying his face and chin as Varys continued to laugh. “You’re a riot.”

“Excuse me,” An even quieter knock accompanied the plea. Both turned—Galo’s face stuffed with bread and leaking jam—to Heris who had peaked open the back door. They could hear horses trotting and the morning market thrive. “Would you two mind doing me a favor?”

* * *

With Galo’s strength fully restored, he hardly broke a sweat lifting the massive wooden dresser. Varys took up the other end as they carefully waddled through the doorway. “Where do you want this, Doc?”

“Anywhere is fine!” Heris called and they settled it close to the door. The bed and dining table chilled on the grass.

Galo rested his arm on the dresser and stretched his back. “I really need to get a workout going. Muscles are too stiff.”

“Been thinking the same thing,” Varys thought aloud but put a pin in the thought when he turned back. “Anything else you want moved?”

“Not right now!” Her broom swept over large sheets of dust and cobwebs where the furniture used to be. “You two can take a break!”

Their break consisted of sitting on the grass, with Galo eyeing back up at the bright blue sky. His rough shirt kept scratching at his chest and harboring his sweat, pulling back on the hem to puff air inside. “You know what would be great right about now?” Varys kept his legs tucked in while Galo had no care for how wide he spread, breathing. “A nice, tall glass of _lemonade_.”

Varys seemed to have the same idea as he dreamily sighed. “That sounds perfect right now. Not too hot either.”

“I like mine with a little bit of orange juice mixed in.” He let his body fully succumb to the grass and watch the rolling clouds by him no mind. “Or pineapple. Even a cider sounds good.”

“You two want to suck on lemons?” Heris’ swept gusts of dust back into nature. “And… pine needles in your apples? Sounds rather unpleasant.”

“Gross,” Galo made a face as he sat back up. “We’re talking about drinks, Doc! What’s your favorite drink on a hot summer day?”

Heris stopped brushing to ponder. “Well, there’s not that many… I guess a nice hot herbal tea.”

“You want it hot?” Galo was glad Varys seemed equally confused.

Heris eyed them with the same scrutiny. “It’s not like you can have it cold in the middle of summer.” She turned back to her cottage. “Now come on, I got one more thing I need you to move.”

Evidentially being spring, Heris was, as she had put it, finally going to complete her spring cleaning in all the nooks and crannies she couldn’t reach herself. Varys trudged in as Galo followed over to the heavy-looking cabinet off on the side of the wall. “Be careful with it; my supplies are in there.”

He hadn’t thought to ask if she could just move them out, simply complying as they both took up a side. With a few head nods, they managed to hoist the cabinet up and back a few feet.

“What’s this?” They were left holding it awkwardly as Heris adjusted her glasses. Scraps of paper had been pushed and shoved close by the wall.

“Doc, can we?” Galo only had to ask and Heris signaled her hand down. The cabinet clunked and Galo prayed nothing broke inside, but Heris didn’t even glance over her shoulder as she picked out one of the crumpled papers.

It was a very childish drawing of what appeared to be a tree with little clusters of circles falling from it and a girl holding one of the said clusters. There was also that darn scribble beside the girl’s head.

“What are those?” Galo leaned down and poked the paper accidentally.

Heris squinted her eyes, drawing the paper closer. “I think… cherries?” She held the drawing back, eyeing the little girl particularly, then back to the men. “Oh, sorry, it says ‘me’.”

“So it’s you?” Galo said aloud with a sprouting smile. “What a cute drawing!”

“No,” Heris frowned with a shake of her head. “Me, as in whoever this girl was. I came here four years ago.”

“Must’ve been from the family who owned the house before you.” Was Varys’ second guess.

“But this house was built for me,” Heris turned to give more of her attention. “No one has lived here.”

Galo stared down at the picture longer. “Welp, I guess your house is haunted.”

“Don’t say that!” Her shout startled him out of any playful teasing. “We already have enough problems as it is.”

Galo began to open his mouth to ask exactly what that meant, but the dagger-sharp gaze Varys cut him warned him to shut his lips. He complied for now if only to not have a hysterical Heris on their hands while she continued to go through a couple more. The next one was a shaky river with boxes for stalls and little triangle people with circular heads, and the one after with a lot of curvaceous lines.

Picking up one more, she folded the edges back and stilled. She looked to be in deep concentration of the two girls in the picture, holding hands with flowers around them. “I don’t understand…”

“What’s it say?” Varys asked.

“It’s me,” Heris pointed to the taller girl, her finger creeping down to the smaller one. “And that girl.”

Varys rubbed under his chin. “Seems like you made a friend. Could have been they left these for you but got trapped under the cabinet.”

“Maybe…” Heris mused and picked the rest of them up. She set them on her chair and reequipped her broom to defeat the last of the dust. “I do see everyone in town.”

“There you go, mystery solved!” With Heris sweeping up the last of her empty house, Galo kept stealing glances at her chair. “Meis said you made this chair?”

“Hm?” The last of the dust was brushed out into the world as Heris came back over with a proud step. “Yes, I did! I taught myself, actually. The old chair I had was falling apart and I thought it’d be a fun project.”

Her giddiness ramped up his own, turning to her and clasping her hands. “Can you make my matoi? I can even draw it out for you! Oh, I can’t wait to feel it in my hands!”

Heris’ excitement blew away into a forced smile. “That… _thing_ you told me about? Your flying broom?”

“Not a flying broom, a Matoi Tech! It’s got a giant triangle head and cool streamers off the ends!” Galo took back his hands to mimic the shape, throwing his arms over his head to form the head and then waved his arms to form the streamers.

“Cut it out, rookie.” Varys interrupted his charades. “Miss Ardebit is a busy woman.”

Galo let his arms drop as his eagerness deflated. “No, no,” Heris looked like she was about to regret her next words. “I do owe you two for moving my furniture.” Her forced smile returned. “So I’ll… go ahead and give it a shot.”

“Alright!” He spooked Heris when he retook her hands, spinning them both a few rounds. “I’m getting my matoi back!”

“I-It’ll take a few weeks!” She took her arms back and wobbled slightly. “And I’ll need you to draw it facing front, back, and both sides.”

“Got it!” He was ready to draw it out, picturing it clearly in his mind.

“And,” Heris drew over to her nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a hardcover book. “I want you to turn this in for me to Mister Fotia.”

He took the book and ignored the title he couldn’t read. “No sweat!”

“You sure you want to do this?” Varys asked Heris. “He’s gonna run circles around you.”

“It’s fine,” With a gesture of her head to the doorway, she walked out. “Let’s go put my house back together.”

* * *

The sun hung over the bustling town square when Galo and Varys parted ways. Children played with sticks and rocks or little wooden horses pulled by strings. Galo had to watch where he stepped and not accidentally run into one of their games, waving by a few people.

“Now he’s running around in sullied clothes.” An elderly woman whispered to her companion in a voice that wasn’t even trying to be discreet. “Better learn how to wash your clothes, Mister Thymos!”

“I know!” He yelled back, but still took a gander at his sweat-laden shirt. “Thanks!”

It didn’t bother him too much, knowing he was still sticking out like a sore thumb. But bit by bit, and through the various odd jobs he’d offered to help with, people were starting to warm up to him. It wouldn’t be long before those concerned tones changed into ones of happiness.

Down the beaten trail, the air cooled as he neared the river towards the lone library. Thankfully, the sign with the lock was gone, grasping the handle and opening the creaking door. It was a straight shot to the large desk where piles of books were forgotten and a few short stacks began on the floor. The shelves were neatly lined up row for row to match the ones on the opposite side of the hall.

“Welcome to the library,” Buried behind a wall of books, a column was pulled back and pushed to the side and there was Lio. His calming allure and friendly tone faded once they met gazes. “Galo Thymos. What brings you here?”

“It’s great to see you again!” Galo wouldn’t let the standoffish nature make him flinch. He walked straight down to the desk and rested an arm over three columns. Lio seemed to be comfortable lying back in his chair, legs spread with an open book settled in his lap. “You haven’t stopped by to say hello or anything.”

“I’ve been busy,” Lio responded with distance in his voice. “And you seem to be doing well for yourself. You’re walking without any assistance and you’re settling in.”

“So if I keel over and die you’ll come see me?” Galo playfully asked but only got a curious gaze.

“’Keel’? What is that word?”

“It’s,” Galo paused, furrowing his gaze. “I… actually don’t know? But everyone said it.”

“And who is this everyone?” Lio, seemingly bored now, turned back to the book in his hands, flipping a page. “Because I can guarantee no one here will understand that phrase.”

“Maybe from where I’m from.” That got a short huff from Lio. “What’s so funny?”

“Did you need something?” Lio’s gaze sharpened that dared Galo to challenge it. “As you can see, I’m very busy.”

He gestured to the overabundance of books on his desk. Galo crossed his arms. “From procrastination. Meis says no one bothers coming here these days.”

Lio’s glare intensified but directed it towards his book as Galo couldn’t understand the sudden shift in personality. First sweet, now sour? That sounded vaguely familiar to him but didn’t dwell on it as he held out his book. “Doc asked me to return this.”

“Doc?” Lio still took it, eyeing the cover. “Ah, Heris. It’s eight days overdue.” He added it to the pile, then opened a drawer and retrieved a slip of paper no bigger than his hand. He dipped a nearby quill in an open bottle and added an X beneath some scribbles. Lio held it out between his fingers. “Give this back to her, if you will. You can leave.”

Galo’s emotions were starting to run hot, leaning over the books to try and get Lio’s attention again. “What’s with you? Why are you so cold now?”

“If a book is past its lending time, then it makes it unavailable for anyone else who might have wanted to read it. Heris doesn’t get special treatment just because she’s the town’s doctor.”

“Don’t be a smartass!” Lio’s gaze rose up as Galo faced him down. “You know me and there’s something you don’t want to tell me. I can feel it in my soul! So you’re just deciding to act like we’re strangers!”

“We _are_ strangers,” Lio’s low and stern voice spoke.

“Does a stranger gift someone a house?” Galo bewilderingly asked as Lio made a face like he’d just thrown a book at him. “Why did you tell Meis to cover that up?”

“He didn’t tell me of that slipup.” The piece of paper was set down in favor of tending to his temples. “We just so happened to have a vacant lot. Someone had moved out so—”

“So you decide to give it to someone who isn’t even from here?” He wasn’t going to let Lio slip away that easily, leaning harder onto the books. “Just admit you know me! What terrible thing could happen if you aren’t constipated and grumpy to me?” A sudden thought struck Galo, suddenly wide-eyed. “Unless…” He shortly gasped. “Maybe I’m lost royalty?!”

Lio’s sigh couldn’t have been more exhausted. “Galo. You are not a prince. I can assure you that.”

“You don’t know that, do you? Not unless you know who I am!” He felt on the cusp of getting Lio to break, almost giddy with excitement. “I promise to keep it a secret! I don’t know why my life is that important that you can’t tell me, but I’m really good at it! Like this one time, I had a friend who ate all the cookies in class and I promised them I’d never tell a soul!”

Lio gave him a cold, dead stare. “…You just broke your promise.”

Galo’s shoulders slumped as he realized the weight of what he’d just done. “Okay, bad example! But I’m someone you can trust! You should know that!”

“Listen very clearly,” The hiss underlining Lio’s tone brokered no argument. “I don’t know how you got this… incredible fascination… but we have never met before. I don’t know who you are and quite frankly I could care less what your life has been up to this point. Can I not worry for someone who was found nearly drowned in the river? I apologize if my concern led you astray, but that was not a free handout to my friendship.”

“Then let’s be friends!”

“ _No_ ,” Lio snapped his book shut so hard his hair ruffled and it echoed through the building. He abruptly stood up, arms crossed over his chest. “Unless you’re here to check in or check out a book, you _will_ be leaving.”

Galo squared Lio in the eye, unwavering as Lio seemed ready to fight. “Fine!” He grabbed three of the top books and slammed them in front of Lio. “I’m checking these books out!”

Lio didn’t reach for the volumes, merely scoffing. “You can’t read those.”

“I’ll read whatever I want!” Galo puffed his chest, palm digging into the title.

“You can’t even do that!” Lio spat, shoving the books a few notches down the table.

“How do you know I can’t read?” Galo kept pushing them against Lio’s force. His arms shook as badly as Lio’s, who was starting to grit his teeth.

“Because Meis told me, idiot!”

Shit, that was a two-way street wasn’t it? The sudden slam on Lio’s end broke his concentration and the books went sailing off. One clattered close as the other two were bent on their spines. Lio heavily sighed. “You have no purpose being here, being so illiterate.”

Galo fumbled an apology as he picked up one book while Lio strode around the table to pick up the other. “Then… can you teach me?”

Lio’s lips thinned, ready to immediately strike him down but his body rocked when he held himself back. He crouched low and grabbed the book by the spine, wiping any dust or dirt off the front. “Why do you care so much about what I do?”

“Because it’s important.” Galo grabbed the third book as both rose. He came over and extended the books with a look of apology. “You got so many books here, just sitting on dusty shelves. Doesn’t that make you sad? Don’t you want more people here, learning?”

Lio took the books and added them to his own with a warning glance. “Are you pitying me?”

“Not at all.” There was no hesitation or self-doubt in his words. It caught Lio off guard, breaking his defensive stance. “I’d love to be able to read these. Learn how to write a letter. And I could tell everyone else about the cool books I read and how well you taught me.”

If Lio told him to get out now, Galo wouldn’t know what to do. He felt he’d laid his soul bare to him as Lio’s body language shied away. The faint outline of his teeth brushed over his bottom lip. “…Okay. I can teach you. Do you have any moral obligations in the afternoon?”

It felt like the sun was shining down on him, hurriedly answering. “None at all!”

“Then meet me here after Ishmael runs out of fish,” Lio spoke. “He always runs out in the afternoon.”

“Great, I’ll make sure to be here on time!” It was a step in the right direction. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, nearly sprinting out to tell Varys the good news.

Lio’s warm hand caught his wrist. “One more thing. A promise I need you to never break.” Lio’s hardened resolve returned with a vengeance. “Never go beyond the rocky line in the forest.”

Galo closed his mouth, thoughts whirling. That must be where the bear that attacked Varys is. “Alright, you have my word.”

Lio’s features lightened, but still cold as he let go of his hand. He brushed back some hair over his ear. “Don’t be late.”

“It’s a date!” It came crashing out of Galo’s mouth before his mind could even catch it, breaking Lio’s mask once again with pink tinting his cheeks. But Galo thought nothing of it, tossing a wave back as he bounded out of the doors.

He felt two steps closer to the truth and one to Lio.


	4. Inaccurate Information

For Galo’s first lesson, Lio had decided upon his arrival that it was too nice of a day to stay indoors. He carried with him an assortment of colorful thin books down the riverbank and away from the village up a small hill to a lone tree. The river’s soothing and lulling pull of currents breathed a different life into the atmosphere.

“We’ll start with the basics.” Lio nestled underneath the heavy shade of the crisscrossing leaves. While his attitude wasn’t so harsh, he still held an aloof aura that Galo was fine ignoring. “Before you can read, you must know what you’re deciphering.”

All but one book was set aside, revealing the piece of paper atop and the quill he’d kept tucked near his chest. An assortment of symbols, one big and one small lined up next to each other in neat rows. “This is the alphabet. It makes up the words that we see, hear, and define. Every language in the world has one, but every single one is unique to its people. Without them, we would have no language.”

Galo leaned forward, fingers nestled under his chin. “So if I understand these, I’ll be able to read and write?”

“Not necessarily,” Lio replied as though he’s answered the question many times before. “These are just the building blocks needed to be able to learn those. Now, let’s start at the top.”

For someone who had been so short with him, Lio had a hardened patience that even impressed Galo. He’d messed up, mispronounced things, forgot letters, but Lio would always go back with an air of calm and a steady finger and repeat it until it stuck. When they had gone down the list, Lio pulled out a small inkwell not even Galo could figure out where it was hidden and a new sheet of paper. He practiced writing both capitals and lowercase, trying his hardest to mimic the way Lio’s fingers brushed over the premade lines.

“That’s it, you’re doing well,” Lio’s would gently praise him in moments where he was getting frustrated or feeling exceptionally well. To say it sent Galo’s heart fluttering whenever he heard his honeyed voice drizzle into his ears on how good he was would have been a drastic understatement.

“Have you ever thought of becoming a teacher?” Galo asked as he worked on his Q’s. “You’re really good at doing this.”

As he gazed up from his work he noticed a melancholy nostalgia in Lio’s eyes. He simply hummed and stared up at the tree, resting a hand on its bark. “I used to. But my priorities have changed.”

“I have to say, you’re the best one I’ve had.” At Galo’s compliment, he won some of Lio’s favor in a smile he cherished. “How long? What level?”

“Hm…” Resting his back against the tree, he brushed back his flowing bangs from the wind. “I lost track of time. And anyone who was willing to learn. Children, adults, the elderly. I saw them all without prejudice and taught them forbidden knowledge.” His expression turned knowing as if he was remembering a joke.

Galo wanted in on that little secret as he set his quill atop his book. “So… what changed?”

And just like that, the shine in his eyes faded away. “A lot of things.” Lio snapped the feathered end of his quill over Galo’s nose. “Now focus. You’re halfway done.”

“But this is getting boring,” Galo faintly whined. He wanted to pursue that line Lio had thrown but knew if he tugged too hard he’d scamper off again.

“Learning isn’t always about fun,” Lio bopped his nose again.

“You should make it fun since you’re the teach!”

Lio took his quill back and petted over the fraying feathers with his index finger. “And how would you like me to make it fun? You’re the one who wanted this; I could easily be spending my time reorganizing genres.”

Galo initially shrugged, then eyed the river lazing in the hot sun. “We could go for a swim after! That’s a good reward!”

“At this time of year?” Lio didn’t even turn his head back, regaining that superior-art-thou expression. “You’ll freeze.” He didn’t give Galo a chance to speak, reaching forward to shut his mouth for him and angle his chin down to his paper. “Write.”

He was so pushing Lio into the river once he was done. Bitterly, he wrote the rest of the letters to Lio’s satisfaction enough to where he was losing his edge and returning to that soothing tone. It felt very nostalgic in its own right, a lovely memory that was buried too deep down to figure out where it was from. Maybe it was about his parents or his mother’s own praise.

“See? You’re already done.” Lio slid his paper to hold up to his own. Lio’s alphabet had lots more curls, eloquent in every sense of the word, while his was plain and simple, complementing each other in an odd way. He once more cut off Galo, as if expecting his rash next plan. “Now, one last lesson for today. I’ll teach you how to write your name.”

Galo’s mood lightened, taking his paper back. “Oh, I already know how! Heris showed me.” He took his quill back and hastily scribbled down what he remembered, holding back up his paper.

Gallow Teamoss.

Lio eyed the paper for a split second and snorted loudly, hand holding his side as he couldn’t hold back the laugh that followed. He would have gotten upset but he’d never heard Lio laugh, much less him guffaw, needing to lean back on the tree to support him. “ _Teamoss_!”

“It’s how it’s spelled!” He explained, yet he didn’t want to stop Lio’s fun. All he wanted was more of this. “I can even spell yours!”

“No,” Lio was starting to get his laughter under control, unable to hide that wide grin. “Please.”

But Galo was already pulling letters, trying to remember the sounds Lio made whenever he pronounced one. He scribbled it underneath his and held it up.

Leooh Fourteaah.

Another snort had Galo joining in, feeling the rippling wave of giggles let him in on the joke. Could this be his life? Could these be his days, of spending every afternoon under the cool shade and laughing with someone he felt drawn to? It felt closer than he thought, losing his laugh and just admiring this rare glimpse. He really was too beautiful to be locked up in some stuffy building all day.

“Gods, you’re an idiot.” Lio wiped a stray tear from his eye. “How old do you think you are?”

“Hey! I’m a grown man, all 22 years!” Galo shouted, failing to hold up the number so he just placed two on each hand.

But soon he was the only one smiling. That tender innocent moment vanished with Lio’s horrified gaze as if he’d pulled out a knife.

“You’re…” Lio’s voice trembled, palms pushing up his cheeks to grab handfuls of his locks. “Then that means it’s… how…”

In a hurry, the books and papers were taken, quills snatched as Lio rose to his feet. Galo was right on him as Lio’s cloak fluttered from turning so fast. “Don’t follow.” 

“What’s wrong?” Galo tried pleading, but Lio’s defenses were back up. “What did I do?”

Lio eyed back over to the library with a new sense of urgency. “I need to be alone.”

He wanted to stop him. Grab his wrist, plead to open up. Don’t shut him out again. But he let Lio hurry down the hill even when he wanted to chase the tail-end of his cloak. But a bird would only bite being trapped in a cage, and he let it soar far away.

* * *

“How long are you going to drown your sorrows?” Varys kicked back the rest of his ale and slammed his mug down upon the table. He stifled a yawn, not used to being out this late while the rest of the patrons livened up with a bit of alcohol.

Galo refused to pry away from his third mug, downing as much as he could with an exasperated breath. “What’s with him, man?! He just keeps clamming up no matter what I do!”

His slam was pitiful but his head soon following sounded better. “He’s sending me so many mixed messages. He’s kind, then cold, then kind, then cold, and argh!”

He scraped his mug across the table in a lazy arch to demonstrate his analogy. Varys watched it with a mute expression. “Well, he’s a bookworm, isn’t he? He’s probably not used to someone chasing after him.”

“Is that so wrong?” Galo rose his head when he eyed a waitress coming around with mugs, but Varys slammed his hand over his head.

“Nah-uh. You had enough.”

“What the hell!” The throbbing pain was hardly satiated as he rubbed over the forming knot. The bar quieted from Galo’s rude remark, eyes fixated with a warning. He held up a hand. “My bad.”

As the bar livened up, Galo took back his mug only for that to be snatched too. Varys drank the rest and set it off to the side. Galo was up and on the bench, foot stomping down on Varys thigh as he bonked his forehead on the side of his. “Are you trying to start a fight?!”

Varys hardly moved to offset his challenge, turning his head so their foreheads connected as he lowly spoke. “I’m saving you from a blackout and a night of regrets, rookie. Know your damn limit.”

His alcohol-laced frustration did nothing for his friend, who backed the rest of his drink and rattled the table on impact. “This is so like you!” Galo let his steam vent and hopped back onto the bench with a shudder. “I know my limits!”

“No, you don’t,” Varys was quick to add. “I’ve always had to scrape your ass home at the work parties.”

“Remi always drank me under the table.” Galo huffed, then popped as if a kernel went off in his head. “Wait… _what_?” It slithered into his head, like a scuttering bug, now chasing desperately down the line to figure out what hole it emerged from. Just as soon as he’d seen it it’d vanished, left lost in that empty space of jumbled thoughts with nothing tethering them down.

“Who’s Remi?” Varys blinked, straining his own mind. “Have we known each other… before this?”

Galo grasped at nothing. “… We could have. It’s possible.”

“I did travel a lot as a kid,” Varys seemed lost in thought. “Merchant family, always moving from town to town. Maybe… we met in one of those.” Varys eyed down to Galo, a sudden hope rising. “If we did… it makes sense why we’re so chummy. Old friends meeting again.”

Was that really right? Varys seemed accepting of it, flagging down one of the waitresses as Galo sunk into his mind again. Like a fleeting thought, it was gone with little left to hold onto. It wouldn’t get the best of him; it was encouraging that he was getting snippets back. But would he remember anything in time?

“Here,” A hot, steaming plate of fish fillet and chopped potatoes was set in front of Galo. “On me. I’ll go ahead and ask around about that Remi fellow and see what I can remember.” A gentle pat on his back, Varys smiled. “With luck, we’ll get your memory back before the Spring festival.”

It was all Galo could ask for in these trying times. Two forks were set, so he obviously grabbed both and handed one off to Varys. His dear friend chuckled under his breath as they clinked silverware and dug in.

The carbs were definitely helping to bring his mind back down from the alcohol, even if it burned his tongue and he’d disregarded Varys’ caution to not just eat it straight up. He was chewing through a large mouthful as Varys set his fork down. “Going back to Mister Fotia, it might be best if you give him some space. Once he sees you’re not a raving lunatic he might approach you.”

“I don’t think I’m coming on too strong,” Galo fished one of the tiny fish bones out of his mouth, flicking it off the table and resting his head in his hand. “Is it so wrong that I just want to see him smile? And hear him laugh? And see people use his library?”

“Seems he’s been doing fine,” Varys eyed around the filling bar. “People say the library’s always been there, so he’s getting along.”

Galo simply grumbled and finished up the last of his meal. He wasn’t buying it one bit, not in a bartering town like this.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Their heavy atmosphere lightened at the serving woman who came to pick up their clean plate. Her uncomfortable stare lingered over his left arm. “Where did you get those markings?”

Galo only gave them a quick glance with a smile. “Don’t know! But I’ll figure it out soon!”

The answer unnerved the woman even more, sliding her finger under the plate and lingering. “A spot of advice, stranger, you best make up a lie. Word going around is that you bare the mark of the demon.”

Varys gave the woman a shifty eye while Galo took into consideration more of his new art. “What would that mean if I did?”

She slowly withdrew the plate across the table. “Well…evil, for one! Do you not know of the rumors?”

“Why don’t you go ahead and fill us in?” Varys also handed off the mugs as the woman set them over her plate.

She glanced over her shoulder for any prying eyes. “They say a demon resides deep in the heart of the forest. If you stray too far and catch its glance, it’ll eat your heart and ground your bones into dust!”

It had the clear opposite effect that it should have had, the mere mention of a loose beast awakening his burning soul. “Sounds like this village needs a little saving and people to protect it!”

He excitedly turned to Varys. “Might not be a bear, but let’s go find that demon and give it a good smack!”

The woman was already excusing herself, clearly spooked by Galo’s inability to be frightened as Varys gave him a sad look. “You’re really itching for a fight.”

“It calls to my burning soul! I can’t ignore a plea for help!”

With a slow hum, Varys pushed back the bench. He’d already struck a bargain when they first arrived for their drinks. “Nah, not tonight.”

Galo was right on his tail. “Are you really that scared? We can take it!”

“Not while you’re drunk, I’m buzzed, and we have nothing on us to fight.” Varys let Galo trudge back out into the blackened town as he closed the door last. “I’m not opposed to a hunt, but we’re hardly equipped for any demon.”

Galo hardly felt the buzz anymore, but Varys seemed to know what he was talking about. “Fiiine, but tomorrow night!”

“Weapons,” Varys continued to hammer, all the while Galo kept trying to think of roundabouts that would get them to the forest faster. Varys didn’t live too far off from the tavern as they parted for the evening. Galo strolled the rest of the way home by his lonesome, still running through plans in his mind. He didn’t know how tall it was, how big it was, how many limbs it had, but that was part of the fun surprise of battle.

Maybe if he begged his case, Heris could finish his Matoi faster. Then he’d be set for battle. Stepping up the lone step, Galo unlocked his house and strolled inside over to his oil lamp. It dimly lit the room while he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the other side of his bed.

The orange flames wiggled beyond the glass container; always had been orange since he started lighting it. He’d have to ask what oil Meis used to make it blue. But these flames were perfectly fine, they still hummed nicely to his soul.

As he rested his back on his bed, eyeing over the faint black marks that littered his arm, he heard a knock at the door. He scrambled up and over to answer it, not expecting Heris to be standing on his doorstep. She held her own lantern up with papers folded in her other hand and her eyes held a sharp gaze that contrasted all her soft features. “Hey, Doc, something wrong?”

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Heris wasn’t pushing herself in, even when Galo stepped to the side to offer. “I have an errand I need to run and I’d like you to accompany me.”

Her resolve hesitated for a moment, almost hiding behind her oil lamp. A cry for help was all the same to Galo. “Sure thing!”

Blowing out the little flame he’d given life to, he locked up his house and pocketed the key. The sudden wary glance from Heris reminded him he’d forgotten his shirt and chose to ignore it as there was no chatter in the streets or onlookers to castrate him.

By the guiding hand of Heris’ oil lamp, they made their way down the road and through the deserted plaza. Galo was checking every alleyway they passed in case of any hiding strangers, always checking their backs every few seconds. Heris kept her eyes in front, the papers crunching between her fingers. “So what is it you need to do this night?”

No answer came. Her features cast in the fire seemed ugly, highlighting the recent bags under her eyes. They kept journeying farther away from the town square and off into the outskirts where the river groaned. Galo knew where they were heading now as, sure enough, the library’s blackened silhouette detached from the surrounding blanket of the night.

Both signs were present on the door as Heris knocked anyways. “I think Lio went home.”

“He’s here.” Heris’ tone brokered no argument and knocked louder.

On the third knock that crashed with her fist, the door creaked open and Lio’s rosy eye shined in the darkness. It carried that same cold resentment and shifted into confusion, allowing the door to open wider as he stood halfway in the doorway. “Miss Ardebit. Is there something wrong?”

Lio didn’t throw his glance over Galo’s way, purposefully avoiding eye contact. Heris suddenly pushed the oil lamp into Galo’s chest as he fumbled to secure it while Heris took to her papers. She held out a scribbled drawing, crumpled and ravaged by time, but one of a person sitting under a tree with more scribbles. “Do you remember this picture, Mister Fotia?”

Galo held the lamp closer when Lio squinted and finally his eyes flickered up to him. Galo just gave him a friendly smile and his eyes fled back to the drawing. A funny smile crept up his lips. “My… what a lovely picture you drew.”

“It’s you.” Heris’ cold tone snuffed out Lio’s compliment. “From one of your students.”

Lio’s expression dropped.

Heris took out another picture, the one of the girl and the cherry tree. “What about this one? Does this ring a bell?”

A stillness that rubbed Galo the wrong way seeped between the two. Lio stood a little taller. “Forgive me, Miss Ardebit, but I don’t recall seeing these.”

“Don’t feed me that crap!” Her shout flinched both boys. “You damn well know who I’m talking about! She used to show you all her drawings right after your lessons and she sang in all the festivals!”

Galo didn’t need to read the room to see Heris’ teeth bared and Lio’s gaze sharpen. He stood off to the side but kept between the two. “Maybe we could all sit down and discuss this inside?”

Heris’ turned sharply to Galo and he thought for a split second she’d tackle him to the ground, but kept her composure enough to downright ignore him. “She was my _everything_ and she stopped existing four years ago. No one remembers her, _I_ didn’t even remember her! But I know you have a logbook of everyone who passes through town, so you must know!”

“Miss Ardebit,” Galo’s spine tingled from the chill of Lio’s tone, slow and solid. “You’re confused and upset.”

“Tell me where she is!” The final paper thrust out was the childish drawing of the two girls holding hands. The tears in Heris’ eyes glimmered in the firelight, screaming. “Tell me where my little sister is! Where is Aina Ardebit?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I had the opportunity to write an exclusive one-shot about Gueira and Meis for Firestorm; a Gueira and Meis zine! Preorders just launched a couple days ago so if you're interested and want some good love for the burnish boys please consider grabbing a copy! From what I've seen you won't be disappointed in the slightest. Preorders end May 24th so don't miss out!
> 
> https://firestormagueimeizine.bigcartel.com/category/zine


	5. Wooden Symbol

Aina.

_Aina?_

That name sounded so familiar to Galo, but racking his brain found not a hint or idea of the person in question. Heris was practically seething, papers trembling in her fingers as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lio kept his calm composure but it leaked in how heavily he gripped the door. “I know this must be troublesome, but I speak the truth.”

“Then show me!” Heris took the drawing back and a nasty step forward. “Show me your records where it says I was the only one who traveled here!”

Lio’s knuckles almost turned white in the firelight. “…Fine. But only to you.”

The door widened to allow Heris passage, who snatched back her oil lamp and proceeded in. Galo tried and only got the door. “Were you not listening?”

“Heris seems really upset.” Galo tried resting a hand on the door but Lio jerked it back. They weren’t going to have another pushing competition. “I think she’d appreciate some comfort.”

“I think you need to stop sticking your nose into matters you aren’t apart of.” The slice of Lio’s tone dug deep. His malice was unwavering as he switched arms and opened a small book in hand. “Go home, Galo,” flipping to a random page, a loud tear tore the page out of the book as he crumpled it in his fist. “And forget this ever happened.”

A sharp pain bolted up his arm, through his back, and into his chest that made him wince and inhale. The door was closed in his face, left alone in the dark without so much as a goodbye. Space didn’t sound like the answer, but Lio was slamming doors in his face now, so maybe it’d be best to give it a try.

The walk back home was long and dark, but Galo had gotten used to the landmarks to know where he was supposed to be. He still kicked up rocks and stumbled with his footing, which was expected without a light source. His trudge home would have been just his lonesome self with his heavy thoughts had it not been for the shimmer in the corner of his eye.

Slowing, he eyed the giant shrouded forest where he saw two lights. A pink and blue flame flickered close by one another. Galo nearly called out when his voice caught at the large wisp of fire that plumed. Shifting emeralds and magentas, a third flame joined the two and retreated into the forest, snuffed by the blanket of night.

No hesitation, Galo sprinted where he last saw the flames in a furious one-track mind to figure out the secrets of the forest. He tripped over rocks but he kept pulling himself back up in a mad scramble.

“Galo!” He nearly yelled from the voice right on his back.

He hadn’t seen this man since he first awoke, oil lamp in hand as he raised it higher to illuminate his features. It framed his bewildered stare and the ends of his reddish hair. “The hell you doing running around this late?”

“I saw something enter the forest,” He was already turning just as his shoulder was grabbed.

“Whoa there, jackrabbit.” He was too easily pulled back compared to their size and muscle difference. “Haven’t you heard a demon lives in there? Do you want to die?”

“Course I know,” Galo managed to take his shoulder back, undeterred. “If there’s a threat to the town, it shouldn’t just be ignored! I’ll just take a peak.”

Gueira’s laugh was short and almost mocking. “Nah, you’re not.” The second time Galo avoided his grasp, but Gueira was unrelenting. “Seriously, I’m not letting you go in there.”

“You’re okay with some demon living in the forest?” Galo spat as Gueira managed to snag his arm.

“Like you can take it on in after dusk!” Gueira made a point, even if Galo didn’t want to admit it. He stubbornly pulled his arm back only when Gueira knew for certain he was going back towards the town. He’d concede tonight, but the demon’s days were numbered; that, Galo would make sure.

* * *

The sun had hardly risen when Galo decided to finally stop pretending he’d sleep and headed out past the town square. The leaves hid pins of red from the elderly cherry tree; soon enough he’d be tasting all kinds of fresh delicacies. The march up to Heris’ house was hardly any effort now, having a moment of uneasiness and brushing past it to knock.

There was a shuffle and a thump inside but eventually, the door swung open to a not-so-friendly Heris yawning in his face. “Galo? This better be an emergency…”

“It’s a huge one, Doc!” He paid no mind to her squeak as he stepped his way in. “I can’t wait for you to make my Matoi, so I’ve come up with a brilliant idea!”

He grasped the back of Heris’ chair and settled into it. “I’ll make it instead!”

Heris slowly blinked as her expression darkened. “You woke me up for your _mop_?”

“Not only that!” He held up a finger to silence any other emotions she would have spewed out. “I wanted to see how you were doing. Was Lio able to help you?”

Another blink but her expression turned confused. “Last night?”

Galo rested his arms over the back of the chair, plopping his head into the crook. “Yeah, you were really upset. I’d be too if I was in your position.”

Heris’ blush was almost identical to her hair. “I must’ve woken up the entire town…”

Galo batted a hand. “It was important, no biggie! But is everything okay?”

“Yes, I,” Heris made her way over to her other chair, sitting down while adjusting her glasses farther up her face. “Had a moment… I’m not too proud of… but things are fine now. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Her smile was soft and loose with hardly a wrinkle of worry. Galo almost didn’t recognize her as the same woman from the night before. “So, did you find out where Aina is?”

“Please, Galo,” Heris nearly hid her face with a squeak, “Let’s not talk about that. It’s bad enough you know.”

He bit his inner cheek, uncertain why that particular name kept rattling in his head. Regardless, Lio worked some type of magic last night. Whatever Heris had learned brought her peace.

“About your mop,” Galo was quick to correct her but Heris hardly apologized. “If you want it that badly, I can give you pointers. You don’t look the carpenter type.”

“Didn’t think I was a baker, but look at me!” The flex had no purpose when his fingers still felt like they’d lost three pairs of skin. The challenges so far had been rather menial and easy. With a bit of elbow grease, he’d have his matoi before the spring festival.

“Good.” Heris traveled across her house and came back with Galo’s eager expression reflected in the large blade of her axe. She held it over her waist and thrust it into his hands. “You can start now.”

Apparently chopping down the first tree he saw was a novice’s mistake that Heris smugly explained. The size, age, and location were all equally important, but Galo took her words with a grain of salt the moment she tried selling him on hugging the trees. Her devilish smile gave herself away.

A promised hot cup of tea would be waiting for him when he returned and that was all the help Heris offered. Not that he needed the rest, or the tea, which sounded as lovely as swamp gas in the summer.

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched under his new shoes while he traversed the forest side. Sunlight streamed in through tiny pockets between leaves, cascading the land in cool shade with spots of intense rays breaking through. A couple of squirrels shook the branches and birds sang off in the distance, but Galo’s attention stayed primarily on the trees. His matoi needed to be sturdy and ready for combat, a worthy adversary to any problem.

And then, as if the heavens opened up to guide his way, he noticed the one where the sun broke through the brightest. Sturdy branches, a wide circumference of aged wood. He hefted Heris’ axe in both hands and hurried over.

Right as Galo marched over, axe raised high did he hear a voice. “You playing lumberjack now?”

The axe stayed suspended as Meis waded around the trunks with hardly a falter in his step. “Your stance isn’t even right.”

“You wanna do it then?” Galo asked as Meis shook his head.

“You need to learn the basics.” Set up properly, he took the initial strike and scarred the side of the tree.

Meis stepped back to let Galo swing for a moment, face still scrunched. “You’ll throw out your back like that.”

Another pointer given and Galo was chopping ‘the right way’ but it hardly felt different. Meis kept back while he splintered and chopped through the bark. “By the way,” Meis pulled out an envelope. “From Surmia.”

The wax seal was already peeled off and dangling from the top. Meis cleared his throat. “They appreciated the letter but they aren’t missing anyone by the name of Gallow Teamoss,” He snickered, “—And hope you find your town. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Surmia didn’t really sound like a cool enough place.” He ripped the axe out and gave it another swing. “I’m remembering bits and pieces every day, so it won’t be long before I figure things out!”

“Will you now?” There was that amused tone again as Meis stuffed the rejection letter into his pocket. “Heris put you to work? Or did the woods call to you?”

“I’m making my Matoi!” With one particular thrust, the wood splintered and a massive groan echoed through the forest. Meis pushed into the tree he leaned against as Galo took multiple steps back just as it began to fall in the opposite direction. It crashed into smaller trees, ripping branches and tearing trunks until it thudded on the forest ground and sent flutters of birds flying.

It wasn’t a clean-cut like he wanted, the trunk breaking off near the end. Meis stood back up and approached, eyeing the damage. “You should have gone for a smaller tree to make your toy.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Galo tip-toed to the other side and tested his shoe over the bark with a few pumps. “Still workable.”

“Yeah, if you can get it out of here.” Meis shook his head. “You gotta carry it out, wood-for-brains.”

The sheer size of the tree finally hit Galo square between the eyes and then squared them right on Meis. “It’s a good thing you showed up! Two men, one tree! Should be no sweat!”

Meis was already backing up. “You are not wasting my afternoon hauling your mess. I got my own duties on the farm to tend to.”

But Galo somehow managed to snatch him before he could completely runoff. “I’ll help you on the farm then!”

Galo’s simple-minded plan was just to carry the entire thing out, but Meis almost slapped him upside the head for even suggesting it. A quick run back to Meis’ farm brought along his second ax and a cart, spending the rest of the morning chopping the trunk into logs and trimming branches off.

The trunks proved to be far heavier than Galo ever imaged, nearly throwing his back out. Thankfully Meis was a kinder soul than he griped about, managing to get the log into the back of the cart with several grunts. The rest were piled on soon after, with Galo saving the best branches he could find and tossing them up on the back.

The haul out of the forest was where it turned tricky, unable to fit the cart through gaps in trees or hitting a roadblock of stones. Navigating out took even longer than chopping the tree down, but as expected, a cup of hot tea was waiting for Galo with Heris whittling her own project on her rocking chair.

It was a sweat-filled morning of chopping the wood with Heris’ words of advice between treating patients. He’d traded out his raw, red hands for raw, splintered hands that made the grueling sanding and polishing even crueler. But Heris saw him through to the end and even mended his wounds from morning to evening till she kicked him off her yard for the night.

Come sunrise, Galo made his way not to Heris’, but down to where the clangs of metal chirped with the birds. At least, there should have been. Always had been since he started living in Unbrigette.

The lack of commotion came clearer the closer he drew to the open shop. Gueira, with sacrilegious shirt off, had been leaning against his anvil talking to who other than the only one in town with that bowl-cut head of light green blonde hair. “Lio?”

He glared at him so fast he nearly startled. Gueira rose off the anvil. “You’re up early. Off to make bread?” He eyed his bandaged hands. “Or not. You’d make the saddest lumps with those club hands.”

“I make not bad bread, thanks.”

“That supposed to be a compliment?” Gueira teased.

Lio was already slithering out the back as Galo caught him with his voice. “Thanks for helping Heris! She’s doing a lot better now.”

Lio stopped trying to escape, eyes narrowing. “What are you talking about?”

“You know, last night! Or, night before this night.” Gueira also seemed to scrutinize him up and down as he tried to ignore both sets of eyes. “You slammed a door in my face? But don’t worry, I’m not one to hold grudges that easily. You show her the logbook?”

Gueira looked towards Lio’s way as he was already opening the small book in his hand. It had to be part of the trade, yet the only time he could remember his hands free were the day they met. “I told you Galo to _forget about that night_.”

Fingering a couple sheets, they were violently torn from the book. His arm blazed with burning pain as he cried out, startling both men. He ignored the flare-up and came to the book’s aid, snatching it from his hands and the crumpled sheets. “Why would you do that?! You can’t just rip pages out of books! What kind of librarian are you?!”

He held the book close to his chest. “You can just apologize if you’re that guilty over it. No need to take it out on your inventory.”

As he wiped down the cover, he noticed Lio and Gueira exchanging very worried glances. He hadn’t expected Lio to come right at him, hiding the book behind crossed arms. He misjudged when Lio touched over his temples, yanking his head down. “W-Whoa, Lio, if you wanted one you could just ask.”

“Hush,” Galo was ready if Lio did try coming in for a kiss, though nothing on his face seemed refreshed at the idea. His body began to tingle under Lio’s scrutiny, like fire dragging over ropes. All Galo did was stare into his pretty pink eyes and wonder if someday they’d lighten up. If he could be the one to keep them that way.

Lio let out a displeased hum and let go of Galo’s head. He rose back up, still keeping Lio’s book tightly clutched while he turned inward. Gueira spoke up. “Sooo?”

Lio held up a hand. Galo was beyond lost till Lio sighed. “You’re right. That wasn’t… appropriate of me to do that. I’m sorry.”

“…eh, water under the bridge,” He wasn’t so sure about giving Lio his book back but held it out. “I mean, I get pretty grumpy too when my sleep is interrupted.”

He relented when Lio nudged his hand away after taking back his book. “I did show her the ledger and that there never was an Aina with her. After that she broke down, and I spent most of the night consoling her.” He took the ripped pages and placed them back into folds. “She’d been overworked and stressed about the demon. For her reputation and peace of mind, please keep quiet about her… episode. We’d both agreed to forget it happened.”

Galo rested one of his hands near the anvil, garnering a watchful eye from Gueira. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ve already proven you’re loose-lipped.” He could of sworn he saw a twinkle of smugness in his eyes. “And I was upholding my vow to Heris. Which I broke.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Gueira shook his head. “Breaking promises? Such a saint.”

They shared a smile. Galo popped in. “Reminds me, I need a sword!”

“For bread baking?” Gueira gave him an odd look.

“I’m not baking bread!” Galo huffed, then proceeded to throw his arms out horizontally and vertically, grasping thin air and twirling it over his head. “I need it as a base for my matoi! So I can slay the demon and save the town!”

“What.” Gueira’s expression turned odder as Lio’s cloak and cheeks seemed to puff up. “How do you even know what that looks like?”

“Because I saw it in my dreams!” He’d begun to grin as Gueira shook his head.

“Of all the… have you even considered the functionality?” Gueira held up his own hands, balling one and rolling it off his straight arm. “It’d break right off just standing up. That’s dumb and I’m not wasting a sword on that.”

Galo felt some of his heat rise to his cheeks. “I’d have half of it sheathed, so it wouldn’t do that!”

“Doesn’t matter, the sword would snap from the handle the moment you pick it up!” Then he shook his head. “And no, you’re not going in the forest! You’d be eaten before you even knew what was happening!”

“So I’m just supposed to sit here and be fine if someone does?” Galo slammed his hand down on the nearest table. “That’s not what my soul says is right!”

“You’re going to die a fool if you try!” Gueira slammed impossibly harder, rattling the base as Galo could feel the heat of his foul breath. “You got lucky the first time, so don’t waste your second life trying to end it!”

“Gueira,” For once Lio’s stern tone wasn’t directed at him. Gueira stiffened like a stump and backed off. Lio let out a sigh that was heavier than him as he clutched the book tighter to his chest. “Do you remember your promise?”

It was only after Galo pointed back and forth between him and Gueira and Lio affirming he was talking to him did he speak up. “Not really…no wait! About the rocks?”

“Yes, about the rocks.” Lio parroted. “Repeat it to me?”

“Something about not crossing the rock boarder?”

With a scoff, Gueira lost his stiffness, pressing both hands onto the table to rest. “Got a memory as sound as a woodpecker.”

Galo reared his head forward, pointer finger leading the way. “I do too! Don’t! I don’t! But I do remember it!” He swung the finger back to himself, thumb extended right into his chest. “I, Galo Thymos, swear not to cross the rock boarder!”

Lio looked on stoically, then waved his hand over his shoulder with his exit. “Make him his Matoi.”

“L-Lio?!” Gueira was left flabbergasted, yet the rustling cloth that shuttered closed had nothing else to say.

Galo pumped both fists to the sides. “Yes! I want your best sword! And best armor! Do you think I should also get a shield?”

No amount of convincing, whining, begging and fighting on Galo’s end got him any cool swords. The only thing he walked out of Gueira’s shop with was supposedly one of Gueira’s best spears with a threat that if he so much as splintered it he’d be useless at spreading butter when he was done with him.

Three days of intense labor, of hundreds of splinters, of a thousand tiny ‘do this’, of nearly poking his eye out and of multiple occasions of drinking distasteful hot tea, it all came together.

Worn, tired, he couldn’t sleep that night from the adrenaline that pumped through like an energy drink. He sat on a small rock on the hill up to the forest, waiting for the pink sky to pull up the sleepy sun. His arms rested on his knees and he overlooked the sleepy village he’d come to make a home of.

He’d finally earn his place.

“Ey, Galo,” Clambering up the hill, Galo’s head robotically tilted up as Varys blocked the first vestiges of light that haloed around his muscle. Metal gauntlets protected his fists as the tight leather of his armor framed his abs and six-pack a little too well. Slung around his shoulder was a knapsack as he eyed down to Galo. “You take any excuse to wear little clothing.”

“Where did you get those?!” Galo cared not about his forgotten shirt, jumping up to stand and marvel at the glinting metal. His movement was animated and cartoonish, crouching and stooping to get every angle.

Varys held up one hand with a bit of oomph. “These? Got ‘em for free. I guess Gueira was just as excited for a new project.” He swatted his side to get Galo to back off, nearly falling over the rock he sat on. “And? You got a weapon?”

Now it was Galo’s turn to puff out his chest, his smarmy grin rising. “Your gauntlets are pretty impressive, but keep your jaw from falling to the floor, cuz I have the winning weapon!” He jogged over to a nearby tree, grabbing his hidden weapon and charging back over. He jumped over the rock and twirled the spear in hand, thrusting it down between him and Varys. “Check it; Matoooooii tech!”

The guffaw soured Galo’s mood. It was splintered in several places that he couldn’t reach to sand, the top was lopsided, a few of the finer wood chips that were to make the hanging strands broke off during production and it sat on top of his spear no bigger than his head.

“You’re going—going to whack the demon…with a dressed-up stick?!” Varys burst out into another round, holding his side and shaking his head. “Should have seen that coming a mile away.”

Galo whacked the tip of the matoi off Varys’ head. He rubbed at the spot. “Laugh all you want, but it is a fine beauty with its own hidden secret!” Scooting the handle down, he pulled on the top as it caught. Several more tugs had the spear slide out and nearly puncture his chest, dropping both pieces entirely.

“A spear?” Varys crouched down to take the top as Galo snatched the bottom. He held it effortlessly in one hand, giving it a closer inspection. “You’re not taking this seriously. Forget the ridiculous cap.” He dropped it unceremoniously. “It’ll be a detriment in the fight.”

“You think that, but I know it’ll pull through.” The grass crunched under his shoes as he picked back up the top. Upon sliding the blade in it caught at the tip with not enough wiggling to get it back inside. “Shoulda… made the hole bigger…” Turning it a few times finally got the decoration on as Galo propped it by his side. “Alright. Two fighters, one demon; this is going down today!”

He tripped over his own feet as Varys brushed his side, tugging at the knapsack. “Keep up, rookie.”

Galo rushed ahead a few steps, calling back to Varys. “You better keep up, cause I’m in charge of this mission!” The grumble of a response hardly phased him as he turned out to the thick trees and darkened forest. They’d slay a demon, eat Varys’ lunch, and be back before the evening to become the talk of the village.

And maybe, with something to show for it, he might be rewarded with Lio’s smile again.


End file.
